Baka! What Have I Done!
by ErzaScarletMeow203
Summary: Kiommu is Another Fairy Tail Mage, But she's In Love With Flamebrain! Lucy is off on a mission with Erza! What Crazy things are gonna Happen? Who is This Kai? Read To Find Out! Might change to M for Slight Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with a New FanFiction! Kiommu is A Wind Dragon Slayer 3rd Generation, and Someone spent 2 Two Hours Drawing her for me, Kiommu is my OC! I Set The Story Picture Thing Of The Drawing! So Enjoy this Story! **

Baka! What Have I Done?!

Kiommu Giggled as She Watched Gray and Natsu Fight.

"Oh Natsu, Can You Get any Cuter?" She Said to Herself.

"Oh, So you think he's Cute?" Asked Mirajane, Sitting Behind Kiommu.

"Wait What..! No! Of Course Not!" She Said Waving her hands Back and Forth, Blushing.

"If You Don't Think He's Cute Then Why Are You Blushing?" Mira Laughed.

"Oh Fine... You Caught Me..." Kiommu Said, With her Face Red as A Beet.

"Hey, Don't Be so Embarrassed! It is Mating season for Dragon Slayers, Maybe Natsu Will Choose You..." Mira Said Cheerfully.

"No way! He would Never Choose Me! He would choose Lucy, I Just Know that..."

"You are A Dragon Slayer to Kio-Chan. And Lucy is Off On A Mission With Erza, and they won't be back in time for Mating Season. That's something to Look up to!"

"Mira..."

"Kiommu, why Don't you Just Go talk To Him!"

"Fine..."

So Kiommu Walked Up to where Gray And Natsu were fighting.

"H-Hai Natsu..."

Natsu Looked Over To Kiommu.

"Um..Hey Kiommu..."

They Both Seemed Really Nervous About Something...

"Hey, Kiommu, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

Kiommu Took a A slight step back.

"W-What is It..?" Kiommu asked Nervously.

"Will You Be My Mating Partner this Year?"

Kiommu's Face Turned Red again.

"U-Uh Umm...Sure...I Guess..."

"Okay, So You Wanna Meet Up LaterTonight at 8:00?"

"Sure Natsu...Now Im Just Going to...Umm Go Over Here Now..."

Kiommu walked Back Over and sat Down next to Mirajane.

"So How did It Go Kiommu?" Mira Asked.

"We'll Talk Later! I Have to Go Get Ready!"

Kiommu Ran Out the Door Of the Guild And Ran Straight to The Dress Shop.

There Were Lots Of Dresses To Choose From. She Grabbed 3 Dresses and Tried Them On.

"I'm Never Going to Find A Dress!" She Said.

She took the Dresses Back to The Rack.

"Can I Help You?" Someone Asked.

"Huh?"

"If Your Looking For a Dress..." The Store Clerk Pulled Out a Dress.

"Try This One, I Think It would Look Wonderful on You!"

The dress was a Strapless, Turquoise Dress With Silver Sparkles.

Kiommu Took The Dress and Tried It on.

"She Was Right, It Does Suit me Quite Well."

Kiommu Twirled Around "I'll Get this One!"

She took It off and Put her other pair of Clothes Back on, She paid for the Dress and Ran To Her House.

She Took Off her Clothes and Got in the Shower.

"I Want to Look As Nice As I CanTonight..."

She Got Out and Wrapped A Towel Around Her.

She Dried Her Hair, Then Curled it, Put Some Make Up on, Put some shoes on, And threw Her Dress on.

"There! I Think I Look Nice Enough..."

She Looked at the Clock.7:50.

"I have To Be There By8:00So I Need to Hurry!"

Kiommu Grabbed her purse and Ran Out the Door.

When She Finally Made it To the Restaurant, She Saw Natsu waiting By the Door, He was Wearing a white Suit, With his Scarf, Of course.

"Natsu! over Here!" Kiommu Yelled.

"Huh?" Natsu Looked Around.

"Oh, Hey Kiommu. You Look, Just...Wow."

"You Look Good To..."

"So Lets Go In Now..."

They Started To Walk in the doors.

1,2,3 Heads Popped Out of the Bush outside the Restaurant.

It was Mira,Gray,and Juvia.

"We Have to Blend In So they Won't Notice us." Said Mirajane.

"Why Does Juvia Have to Be Here?" Asked Gray.

"Because Juvia Follows Gray-Sama Everywhere!" Juvia said.

They Stood Up And walked in.

Gray had A Black Suit with a fake Mustache on.

Juvia and Mira both Had Dresses on and Sun Hats On.

They walked in, and sat at a table Close to Natsu And Kiommu's Table.

"Hey Natsu." Said Kiommu.

"What?"

"You Dropped something, It's Somewhere Under the Table."

Natsu Stuck His Hand Under The Table.

"Hmm What's This?" He Wondered.

"Na-Natsu! Stop it!" Kiommu's face Was Red.

"Huh?" Natsu Looked Under the Table to see what he was touching. His Hand Was Up Kiommu's Dress. He Quickly Pulled His Hand Out from under her Dress.

"Sorry Kiommu!" He Said Blushing.

"It's Fine..."

They Finished Eating, and Left, Of Course, The Trio of Stalkers Followed.

Kiommu and Natsu Made it to Natsu's House.

"I Didn't Bring a Change of Clothes Natsu..."

"You Can Borrow A Pair of mine."

They walked in Natsu's House.

It was about10:00, Kiommu Was Tired.

"Natsu...Im Tired..."

"Here's a Change Of clothes, for you to Sleep in."

Kiommu Took the Clothes From Natsu,

Kiommu Started To Get Undressed,

"Kiommu! Why are You getting Changed In Front Of Me?!"

"I Wasn't Born A Princess! Besides, It was How I Was Raised!"

She Continued Getting Undressed, She Put The pants On and Took Off her Bra. She Put the Top On And Lied Down On His Bed.

Natsu, Went in the Other Room to Get Changed. He came back Out and Found Kiommu Asleep.

He Lied Down With her.

He Felt her Hair, It Was Soft.

"Kiommu, Your Not that Bad, You Know?"

She Shifted in her Sleep.

"Good Night Kio-Chan."

And Out Went the Light.

"Why are we still Watching them?" Asked Gray.

"Because! Now we can leave." Mira Said.

So Mira, Gray and Juvia Left.

"We won't ever speak of this to either of them, Ok?" Mira said

"Ok." Gray and Juvia said.

And they walked off.

**And So Chapter 1 Comes to An End! Should I Continue? Please Review! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with chapter 2, next chapter is sorta a lemon/lime so I'm just lettin you know. Also I'm going to update 2 other stories tonight. So enjoy!**

Baka! What have I Done?!

Chapter 2

Kiommu shifted In Her Sleep Again, Finally She Woke Up.

"Why do I Feel Something Heavy...?"

Kiommu Looked up, Natsu fell asleep on Top of Her.

"Natsu..." She Shook Him a Little.

"Natsu Wake Up!" She Flicked His Forehead.

"What Is it Kio-Chan?" Natsu Asked Tiredly.

"Your Squishing Me! Get Off me!" She Pushed Natsu off her.

"I'm Going back To Sleep and I Don't want to Find You On Top of me..!"

Kiommu and Natsu fell back asleep again.

The Next Morning Natsu woke up,

"What the...? What is in My Mouth..?" He Glanced Down, Kiommu fell asleep on Natsu, this Time, Her Breast in His Mouth, Natsu Tried waking Kiommu Up.

"Kiommu! Get Your boob Out of my Mouth!" You could barely understand him. Natsu Shook her,

"What..?" She looked down,

"I'm So Sorry Natsu!" She Got out of bed, And Tripped over a Little Blue Exceed,

"Sorry Happy!" She said.

Kiommu sat On the Floor And Looked Around,

"Kiommu, What are You doing?"

"Just...Looking Around...I'm Going to Get Going, Natsu. I'll

Return Your Clothes Later..."

Kiommu grabbed her stuff and Left.

When She Made it Home, She Lied Down In Her Bed.

"I need a Shower..." She Said,

So she walked over to The Bath Tub And Filled it with water, she took off her clothes and Got in.

"I wonder What Natsu is Doing Now..." She Wondered.

Natsu Was peeping Through Kiommu's Bathroom Window as she took her bath. When She Was about to get out, Natsu Opened her other Window And Went inside.

"She's Got a Nice Place..." He said.

"Huh...?" Kiommu Looked Over and Saw Natsu, Standing there looking Around.

"Natsu! What are You doing?!"

Kiommu Yelled.

"Oh, Hai Kio-Chan! I was Ju-"

Before He Could Finish, Kiommu Slapped Him In The Face.

"Get out!" She yelled.

"But wait..!" Natsu reached his hand to grab hers, But missed and Grabbed Her Towel and Pulled it off.

Kiommu's Face Turned Red.

"Na-Natsu, Give Me My Towel Back now!" She Demanded.

"Sorry..." He handed it back to her.

She Put on Some clothes, and lied back down on her bed.

"Natsu..."

"What Kio-chan?"

"Come Over Here..."

"Ok..."

"Natsu..."

"What?"

"What are we going to do about mating season?"

"Just Wait Kio-chan... Just wait..."

Back at the Guild, The trio was Talking About the other night.

"We Can't Just Follow them around everywhere!" Said Gray.

"I know... Maybe we should Just let them be..." Said Mira.

"Juvia Doesn't care as long as she's With Gray-Sama!" Said Juvia.

Then Kiommu walked in the Guild and sat down with Gray,Mira, and Juvia.

"So,What are we Talking about?"

Kiommu asked.

"N-Nothing!" Mira and Gray said.

"We were talking about how we were watching you and Natsu last night!" Juvia Said Happily.

Mira and Gray gave Juvia The evil Eye.

"Oops!" Juvia said, covering her mouth.

"WAIT WHA-?! WHY WOULD YOU..?!" Kiommu yelled.

"I SWEAR IM GONNA K-"

Before she could Finish Natsu walked in and Grabbed her shoulders.

"Why are you yelling at them?" Natsu asked Kiommu.

"Maybe you should ask the People...WHO WERE STALKING US LAST NIGHT!" Kiommu started getting really mad.

"What do you mean Kio-Chan?"

"The other Night when we went on that date, They followed us everywhere we went!"

"WHA..?!" Natsu said angrily.

Kiommu and Natsu Both looked at Gray, Mira, and Juvia.

"I understand why your mad now..." Said Natsu.

Kiommu sighed.

"Ok, Just why would you do that to us?" Kiommu asked them calmly.

"Because! We wanted to know what would have happen if you went on a date!" Mira Said Hoping it would make them less angry.

"Whatever..." Kiommu said sitting back down.

"Just promise it won't happen again..." Kiommu told them sternly.

"Fine, ok..." They said.

Later that day,

Natsu was at his House...

"Hey Happy, How Come Everytime I See Kio-Chan I Just Want to Pounce on Her?"

"Natsu, Don't you remember? You choose her as your mating partner inifor mating season. Also it starts later tonight!"

"It does?! Wow... Then I better go to Kiommu's House tonight..."

So Natsu Packed up some stuff and headed to Kiommu's House.

Kiommu was walking around in her room as Nervous as heck, she remembered it started tonight. It was 9:47 pm,

Then there was a Knock on the door, She opened it, Of Course it was Natsu.

Natsu Threw his stuff down and Slowly walked toward Kiommu.

Kiommu started Slowly walking Back, Until she hit the wall.

"Na-Natsu I'm N-Not Ready F-For This..." Kiommu said A Little Frightened Of Natsu.

"You Should Feel The Same Way as Me Right Now..." Natsu Said Creeping Closer.

"Na-Natsu..."

**and so next chapter is kinda a lemony thing so yeah... Please review! Bye bye!**


End file.
